The Rochester Biomedical Experience will increase the number of underrepresented minority students prepared to enter biomedical research careers by facilitating the transition of students from associates degree programs at Monroe Community College to baccalaureate-degree programs at Rochester Institute of Technology. The Rochester Biomedical Experience has three long-term goals: 1.) Increase the number of underrepresented minority students enrolled in and graduating from biomedical related science programs at Monroe Community College. To increase enrollment, the project will systematically recruit Black/African-American and Hispanic high school seniors who participate in Monroe Community College's Upward Bound Program, Science and Technology Entry Program, and Liberty Partnerships Program. Each year for three years, a cohort of six students (total N=I 8) from these programs will be invited to enter the Rochester Biomedical Experience. 2.) Improve the academic skills and motivation of the "Biomedical Scholars" enrolled in science programs at Monroe Community College. This will be accomplished through a science seminar series in the first semester; a course on science research, participation in scientific journal clubs, and interactions with mentors during the second semester; and an intensive summer research experience that leads to presentation at the annual meeting of the Rochester Academy of Science or the annual Biomedical Conference for Minority Students. 3.) Prepare second-year "Biomedical Scholars" at Monroe Community College to transfer to biomedical science baccalaureate programs at Rochester Institute of Technology. This will be accomplished through a progressive, structurally-coherent, research-focused seminar series and faculty and peer mentoring in the third semester; peer tutoring, journal clubs and guidance in applying to the targeted RIT science programs.